Love, A Horrible Gift, Indeed
by Shattered Promises
Summary: **One Shot** My OC, Earu, had been heartbroken by one YYH girl character.... Thoughts began to cross his mind and events took place...


S.P.: Another one-shot . . . Like Hiei and Mirae, only this is her twin, Earu, suffering. And a certain twin made Earu's heart break . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own Earu and Mirae, but I do not own YYH and/or a hint of FF8.  
  
Love, A Horrible Gift, Indeed.  
  
(Earu's POV)  
  
I hate this.  
  
I feel so alone.  
  
I thought I, Earu Yutaka Ryu Sekito, had a good life. I had the Reikai Tantei, Jin, Touya, the SeeDs and my twin human sister, Mirae, by my side.  
  
But, I was wrong. . . Very wrong, indeed. . .  
  
I knew there was something missing in my life. That would be love, which I have never experienced. I mean, with family and friends, yes, but I mean . . . As in the love that would work for your future . . . In other worlds, having deep feelings for someone you're fond of . . .  
  
I have found her, but she was taken away from me.  
  
She was precious to me, yet at the same time, my very being was shattered because of her.  
  
I felt my heart break bit by bit. . . To the fact she was already married.  
  
It was bad enough that everyone I knew was married. . . Yusuke and Keiko, Hiei and Mirae, surprisingly, Teen Koenma and Shizuru, Kurama and Botan, and then . . . Last but not least but her and that oaf. I was so left out. I was like a misfit to the Reikai Tantei. I felt like I didn't belong.  
  
I clenched my fist as I pondered my thoughts on the rejection I felt . . . Memories flashed by, crossing my mind, as I remember the good and bad times we shared, the Reikai Tantei included. This almost brought tears to my eyes, but I held them back.  
  
I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted Cousin Jin or brother Touya to come advise me, but what do demons know about human emotions anyway? Especially this feeling . . . Which I hate.  
  
I couldn't believe I loved her. Love was not a gift, but a sin, as I believed it. It only causes you pain, this pain which I feel right now . . . I feel angry and sad and numb right now . . .  
  
Those eyes . . . Those innocent, crimson eyes which are too hard to avoid, never making eye contact with. . . She was like a child. . . . But delicate she was, like a porcelain doll . . . Fragile yet beautiful at the same time.  
  
Her sea green hair . . . How can I not resist its beautiful scent . . . The color of it was beautiful to behold . . .  
  
I wanted to hold her in my arms, tell her how I felt . . . But no! I couldn't even do that!  
  
I looked outside and snow began to fall, landing softly on the ground. Great, now the snow is reminding me of her . . . Her beautiful face . . . I can't get her out of my head! Great . . .  
  
She was like a treasure to me, but that fool took her away, stole her from me . . . Forever . . .  
  
I was ready to punch the wall, the want of revealing my anger burning inside of me. Just then, I heard the door creaked and in an instant, I heard a voice said quietly as the snow falling.  
  
"Brother, are you alright?" The familiar voice asked as I turned around to see my twin sister looking at me, concern reflecting in those innocent, gold eyes.  
  
"I'm not . . ." I murmured, not making eye contact with my twin.  
  
"You've been thinking about her again, haven't you? Big brother, I'm worried about you . . ."  
  
"Worried about me . . .? Why should you worry? This is none of your concern, Mirae . . ."  
  
"Yes, it is. I am your sister!"  
  
"Then, maybe I don't want you to be my sister!" I snapped at her for the first time, looking real angry.  
  
There was a horrible, eerie silence between us. I heard those words echoing over and over in my head, what I just said.  
  
"You meant that, didn't you?" Mirae said quietly, finally speaking up.  
  
"Sis, I can explain-" I stammered but then, my voice was drowned by her cold retort.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be my brother at all . . ." She said icily as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Mirae! Wait!" I called out as I ran after her up the stairs.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone! You are not the twin brother I used to know!" Mirae wailed as a deafening door slam was heard.  
  
"Mirae, open the door now!" I shouted, banging the door with my fist.  
  
"No!" She yelled back, her voice a bit muffled.  
  
"Open it!" I yelled repeatedly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"If you don't open it, I'm going to break it down!"  
  
There were moments of silence. Then within a few minutes, sobs can be heard.  
  
[That cannot be her . . .] I thought in my head as I opened the door gently.  
  
I looked around in her room and she was there on her bed, clutching her blanket tightly, cowering away from me with her back against the wall. There was fear in her eyes and to my surprise, tears rolled down her cheeks. I sat at the ledge of the bed, wanting to reach to her, to hug her, but she just recoiled against the wall, pushing me away.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" She wailed, more tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"Mirae, I didn't mean what I said." I said uncertainly.  
  
"You care about her more than me!"  
  
"I do not . . ."  
  
"Yes, you do, liar!"  
  
"Mirae, please. I didn't mean what I said. It kind of slipped out . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"That was cruel of you to say that . . ."  
  
"I know . . . Forgive me . . ."  
  
Great, just great, I was begging forgiveness out of my twin. This was why I promised myself never to love again. Love caused us pain, pain causes hate, hate goes to violence, and then all hell breaks loose.  
  
I looked at her, tears still streaming down her cheeks. To my surprise, she just sobbed in my arms, wanting an embrace. This was something I didn't expect now for I knew Mirae was stubborn to forgive me or anyone else, especially Hiei, Kurama, Jin and Touya.  
  
"Earu . . . You've changed . . . Ever since that day . . . When . . ." Mirae struggled to speak but she choked on her tears as I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"I know." I said soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "When Yukina was proposed by Kuwabara . . . Yeah, even Hiei wasn't too happy about it . . ."  
  
"Of course. Kuwabara is nothing but an oaf."  
  
"I'll have to agree with that." I whispered, grinning slightly.  
  
Now, I think I am going to go insane because my sister here is like Yukina at heart. Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
"Earu . . . Do you still love her?" She asked unexpectedly.  
  
"Yes." I said with a bit of hesitation.  
  
"Then, love her now and forever, even if she is still the baka's wife."  
  
"I'll try. . . I'll try. . ."  
  
As usual, I tucked my twin sister to bed, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Mirae." I said quietly as I closed the door.  
  
"Good night, Earu." She replied sleepily.  
  
Those words kept echoing in my mind as I went downstairs to the living room, to gaze at the snow out the window . . . I held the white, ice rose I gave to Yukina once as the snow fell softly like sakura petals before she gave it back to me ever since Kuwabara's proposal . . . Sighing softly, I ran one hand through my unruly dark blue hair and thought over and over of what my sister said.  
  
I closed my tawny eyes and open them again as if I made a wish on the shooting star as I lay down on the couch, sleep overcoming me in an epic battle. . . . As my moments of sleep were drawing near . . . I whispered this before slumber took over me.  
  
"No matter what . . . I love you, Yukina, now and forevermore." 


End file.
